Shules Love
by MarvelAngel
Summary: A Little Short Story Dedicated To The Awesome Couple That Shawn And Juliet Are.


**Helloooo, I am a big fan of Psych and Shawn and Juliet Soooooooo I decided to write a little short story about them :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH OR ANYTHING PSYCH RELATED! Man i wish i did though :( **

**:) Sorry if you think this is a little too OC **

Shules Love

Shawn was sitting in the waiting room of the Santa Barbara Hospital, with his head in his hands. It was his fault. He should have been there, with her. They had been working a case, more dangerous than most of the cases that they had worked. Dealing with robberies of banks and a very dangerous man that they suspected had escaped from prison and had organized a crew to help with the robberies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn and Gus walked into the Santa Barbara Police Station

Shawn walked up to Jules's desk "Hey, Jules"

She looked up from the paperwork she was working on and gave him a wide smile "Oh, hey shawn, I looked into the man that as of right now is our number one suspect, his name his Rich Johnson, he has a very...lengthy record, assault, armed robbery, even murder."

He leaned his hands on her desk and leaned his face closer to her computer "Do we know where he is?"

She started typing again and then a beep was heard "Not yet, were still looking into several possible locations, but we have a pretty good idea of the area that he's hiding, he and his crew are robbing banks around this general area, and if we can find out where in that area he is hiding then we can take him down." She looked back up at him.

Shawn looked at the computer and in the corner of a document on the computer was a tiny symbol, easy to miss if you weren't looking for it, he recognized it instantly, it was the symbol of a tuna packing warehouse, and it was right in the middle of the area where the police were looking for their suspect.

Shawn turned his head to her "I think I know where he is."

She looked at him, her eyes wide "Where?"

"A small warehouse, used for shipping tuna in the middle of where your looking."

She got up from her chair still looking at the computer "Carlton! We got a lead!" She looked to Shawn and smiled "Good Work, Shawn"

He smiled back at her and followed her to talk to Lassie.

They arrived at the warehouse and Juliet and Lassiter went in, guns drawn, Shawn and Gus following them.

They went through the whole warehouse, checking every room, until finally they came to a locked door.

Lassiter looked behind him "Stand back."

They all backed up and Lassiter kicked the door in, suddenly a shot was fired and Lassiter tackled the suspect before he had the chance to fire another shot. A thump was heard and they all looked back to see Juliet on the floor, blood spreading through her shirt near her shoulder.

Shawn ran over to her and dropped to his knees, taking her into his arms "Jules!, stay with me okay! Your gonna be fine, just stay with me!" Tears welling up in his eyes, he faintly heard Lassiter calling for an ambulance and back up.

She looked up at Shawn through half-closed eyes and gave him a small smile and lifted a hand to his face, she stroked his cheek and he closed a hand around her own. "Shawn, it's gonna be okay, I promise."

He nodded and gave her a small smile in return the tears in his eyes spilling over and tumbling down his cheeks. "Okay, I know, your gonna be okay, your gonna be okay."

The ambulance arrived and loaded Juliet onto a stretcher and took her to the hospital Shawn in the ambulance with her.

So, there he sat in the waiting room of the hospital, head in his hands and waiting for something, anything on the condition of Juliet.

Then Lassiter and Gus walked into the waiting room, and Shawn stood up and walked to them.

Lassiter looked to him "How is she?"

Shawn looked at him and shook his head "I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet."

Gus put his hand on Shawn's shoulder "Are you okay man?"

Shawn shook his head again "I just, I- I don't know man. It all happened so fast, I'm just so worried about her, I mean what if-"

Gus shook Shawn's shoulders with both of his hands "Don't think like that, okay? She'll be fine,"

Shawn paused for a second and then nodded his head "Yeah" He sighed "Yeah"

Then a doctor came out of a room and looked up "Juliet O' Hara?"

Shawn, Lassiter, and Gus walked toward the doctor "Yes?"

The doctor looked to them and lifted a paper on his clipboard "Well, the bullet went in and out so we didn't have to dig the it out, the bullet ripped through her shoulder bone. So she'll have to wear a cast and a sling for a while but, other than that, she will be fine."

Shawn gave out a breath of relief "Oh, Thank God, When can we see her?" He asked

The doctor looked at him and gave him a small smile "Well, she's unconscious, but you can go in and see her."

Shawn shook he doctors hand "Thank You"

Shawn walked to her hospital room and opened the door. He walked up to her bed and raised his hand to her head and stroked her hair. Her face was pale, and her shoulder was wrapped up tight with a bandage.

"Jules, You gotta be more careful, If you would've...I don't know what I would have done. I mean, I would've started crying and then Gus would have started crying, you know how he is. I just need you to wake up very soon, so that Gus will stop worrying about me, and then I can stop worrying about you..." He chuckled and then took her hand "I love you Jules, never forget that."

Juliet slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, she was in a white hospital room and the equipment was steadily beeping along with her heart. She felt a weight on her legs and looked down, Shawn was sleeping his head on her legs and his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, he stirred and slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

He looked at her and his eyes widened and he smiled "Jules! How do you feel? Do you need anything? Let me go get the n-"

"Shawn!" She held out a hand and smiled, "I'm fine, just come here."

He took her hand and kissed the top, "You really scared me, I'm really glad your awake."

She took his hand and covered it with both of her own and gave him a smile "I'm fine Shawn, really"

The doctor walked into the room with a clipboard and smiled at them both.

"Hello Ms. O' Hara, Mr. Spencer" He said.

Spencer turned his head toward the doctor "How is she doc?"

"Ms. O' Hara is absolutley fine, in fact after we do a routine check, you are free to go home."

Shawn turned to look at Juliet and smiled "That's great Jules, We can go home in a little bit."

She smiled and looked to the doctor "Great."

Shawn and Juliet arrived at their house and He helped her out of the car and inside, he helped her onto the couch and sat down next to her.

He put his hand on her knee "Do you need anything sweetheart?"

She smiled and covered his hand with her own "Can you just lay with me for a little bit?"

He smiled fondly at his girl and put his arm around her, she snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest.

"Shawn?" She asked, looking up at him

"Yeah Jules?"

"I Love You." She said softly, almost in a murmur.

He tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. "I Love You Too."

She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes getting some well deserved rest.


End file.
